


Well that happened

by Silvalina



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe-Spiderman, F/M, Jumping off of buildings is not always a good idea, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Spiderman!Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Izuku is just a college student, but with a twist. At his last field trip to All for one Foundation, he was bitten by a rather peculiar spider. Since then, he has these powers that are awesome as fuck. So he suited himself up with an interesting choice of clothing and fights crime while somehow trying to keep his identity hidden and balancing college life.





	Well that happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEpicNinja13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicNinja13/gifts).



> A Oneshot for a secret santa we made on a discord server. So I gift this work to Brr (Absolute_Boredom). I hope you like your present :33

“Hey, Mr. Handyman, I'm up here! Come and get me~” 

Midoriya Izuku, aka Spider-Man, as he dubs himself, jumps from rooftop to rooftop, followed by who he calls “Mr. Handyman”, whose real name is Shigaraki Tomura. Izuku was never someone to remember his foes names, so he just makes some up and taunts them with it. That, of course, doesn't sit well with most of the Villains he sees.

“You damn insect! Get down from there and fight me! And stop calling me ‘Mr. Handyman!’”, The Villain screams, annoyed, as he sits on a hulking black creature with its brain exposed and batlike wings. These creatures were artificial humans, created by the “League of Villains”, otherwise called by Izuku the “Bunch of Idiots Who Can’t Even Catch A Single Spider”. Izuku laughs and continues to hop from roof to roof over the city streets while the black monster, Noumu, follows him with it’s master on its back. 

—-

Down on the streets, life goes on normally, as no one seems to notice the hopping spider and the tiny man on the black creature, far too high to be seen. The only exception was one girl who just exited a coffee shop, coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, scrolling through news articles about Spider-Man. See, this girl adored Spider-Man. She loved the way he saved the city so many times, yet didn't ask for anything in return. The news articles didn't hold anything interesting, so she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. With coffee still in hand, she began walking to the library where she was supposed to meet her best friend (and crush), Izuku. 

Oh Izuku, shy and kind Izuku who she loved to tease and talk to. Izuku, whom she liked since the start of the last school year. Izuku who probably didn't like her back, but she was ok with that. As long as she could be near him, then everything would be ok. Suddenly, as she walked along a backstreet that would get her to the library, she heard a crash. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the noise. It seemed to have come out of a dumpster. Or rather, something fell *in* the dumpster. Ochako decided to investigate and threw her now empty, (when did she drink it?) cup into a nearby trash can. She looked into the dumpster and… 

 

Wait, is that Spider-Man?! 

\---

Izuku woke up with a headache. He just fell from a building after the Noumu punched him in the stomach. Silently cursing he opened his eyes, only to close them again. “Dang lamp with its dumb brightness… Wait, a lamp?” Shocked, he jumped up and noticed that he wasn't in a streets dumpster like he thought he was. “Where am I…?” Said Izuku, holding a hand over his eyes to shield his face from the light. “You are in my living room.” Answered a voice with a light chuckle. Ochako was standing there, a grin on her face. “Shit, I forgot that we were supposed to meet at the library…” He thought.  
The girl passed him a glass of water and he greedily drank from it, feeling the cold liquid going down his throat.

Ochako stood there, her arms on her hips and with a little smirk. “Well Spider-Man, or should I say Izuku, you have a lot of explaining to do. Maybe you can tell me why I found you in a dumpster with a bleeding head and needed to somehow get you away from there without anyone noticing.” Izuku grinned sheepishly. “Well, you know, radioactive spiders are a thing and I kinda, maybe got bitten by one on our last field trip… And stuff. Just the usual thing that happens to everyone.” 

“Of course, just the usual stuff… Izuku, why didn't you tell me?!” Ochako asked, a hint of worry and betrayal in her voice. “Ochako, I didn't want to endanger anyone. What if someone found out about my connections with you or my mom or anyone? I couldn't risk it…” He said, with a sad tone and looked down on the floor. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug. “Izuku, please don't ever keep something like that from me. I know why you did it but I'm your best friend. You don't know how worried I was when I found you in that dumpster with a head wound.” She began to cry and pushed herself farther into the hug. “I'm sorry, I promise, I won't ever keep a secret from you again, ok?” Ochako nodded and dragged a hand over her face, swiping the tears away. “Thank you for patching me up by the way, I appreciate it.”  
“Only for you, you idiot, only for you.”


End file.
